snow day!
by Idabble
Summary: what drama can be had romping in the snow? you'd be surprised! :


Bella woke and languidly stretched out being just oh so comfortable.

ahhh snow day! she smiled to herself.

even without Alice's abilities everyone had known today was a snow day from the weatherman's dire predictions. since Charlie would be gone taking care of emergencies, Bella had opted to stay at the Cullen house. the house, she realized that was much too quiet given the personalities it usually contained.

they must be outside already. not only did they get to romp in the snow with all their natural zeal, it had given Bella the sleep that she alone needed. there must have been some sort of challenge issued if Edward was still out there instead of greeting her when she woke.

Bella made her way to the window to see what they were doing. apparently they weren't doing it in the backyard because the snow out there was pristine and undisturbed. Bella's heart skipped a few beats. it was nothing short of amazing out there. the trees powdered by the stunning white snow and it was all untouched and impossible to resist.

I wonder if Edward would go get my camera for me! I have to go get this while it's here and untouched oh wait, Edward has a camera! the times I've teased him for that too since he's never used it. oh good I won't have to wait! Bella dressed hurriedly and wrote a quick note 'borrowed the camera, all is well B' and set it on her pillow where he was certain to come look for her

she scampered downstairs, anxious to get outside. suddenly she realized she hadn't brought her boots with her. the plan had been to have a movie day so she left without them. casting her eyes about she saw a pair of boots that must be extra since they weren't being worn. they're big but I'll adapt. "I borrowed boots too!" she announced to the air of the house and off she went out the back door. she let the raucous noises of the gang slip to the back of her mind and focused on the outside. the world took on a muffled quality from the snow. now and again a feathery whooosh could be heard as snow fell of a tree branch. she smiled she imagined standing under a snow shower. she could just see how it would twinkle and sparkle as it fell down in front of her.

the boots were indeed too big but she didn't care. she choose her path carefully despite her enthusiasm as she didn't want to have her prints spoiling the photos. as she made her way to the tree line she noted some sort of small footprints. it was apparent to even her that a small animal had scampered through. she stopped now and again, bending down on one knee to take some pictures. she didn't have the control she wanted with her own camera but it was better than nothing.

quietly, blissfully she made her way along. she felt just so peaceful out here. oh my! in the snow was the perfect impression of a winged hunter. some sort of owl or hawk had taken advantage of the easy target it was offered. the impression of its wings was perfect! for a moment she felt sad as she could imagine the suddenness with which the bird had appeared to the small animal. at first the others had enjoyed doing that to Bella as often as they could – just appear out of no where. Carlisle decided that enough was enough and reminded everyone that a joke isn't a joke when someone gets hurt and that did include hurt feelings. Bella never said it to anyone, but she was very grateful for his interference on that issue.

she wasn't quite at the tree line when she decided to lay down in the snow and look up. her face felt sparkled as minute snow flakes fell and melted on her warm skin. she laid there, just enjoying the moments and listening to the trees. occasionally she could hear what she presumed was a squirrel run through the branches. all of time seem to stand still as she laid there breathing.

"oh Bella!" Alice said in such a tone that everyone stopped moving. Edward recognized that look for one of her visions and took off for the house. he couldn't imagine what possibly could happen to her sleeping in his house but something had. he flew up the stairs to his room, already knowing he would find it empty. he tore back down the stairs and was about to fly out the door when Emmett grabbed him. jasper held onto Edward's arm and worked to calm him down.

Edward's eyes were deadly as he hissed "let me go now!"

"Edward, we have to hunt now and you can't do that unfocused"

"hunt? Jasper how can you think of feeding now?" as he struggled against their grip on him.

Jasper persisted evenly – "not that kind of hunt, Edward. we're going to hunt for Bella but you need to stop reacting with your heart in order to do so. let your instincts take over. I don't even think you stopped to check for a scent since you've been in the house"

Edward paused and did so

"I only smell Bella in her usual condition. whatever happened, I don't think it involved anyone else. I certainly don't see any signs of a struggle or commotion. you either get your emotions restrained or you will be restrained to the house"

Edward hissed at his and Jasper increased his calming effects on Edward

"it looks like we're off to the back yard, I see footsteps" called Alice

"instincts Edward – do you have her scent?"

his eyes took on a hard glint as the hunter took over. Jasper nodded and Emmett released him.

"unless she can fly, the snow is going to make this easy." everyone looked to the path in the snow.

"her feet aren't that big!"

"that's not her stride but I don't smell anything or anyone else."

"why are they all over the place? who ever made these must have been very confused."

confusion hung like a cloud when they found the place where Bella had stopped to see the owl print up close. "it looks like whoever walked here, sat down."

"you don't think Bella would be trying to eat whatever this bird was hunting do you?"

"she eats strange things but I don't think she's ever eaten mice – especially raw ones."

"we would." everyone knew how much Bella had her heart set on joining their family.

"the steps continue on so let's keep moving"

the chill of the snow had been refreshing at first but now had started to cross into uncomfortable.

with a resigned sigh Bella sat up.

"Bella!!" Alice said happily

"what did you see?"

"she's fine and moving. "

"where?"

"somewhere with snow and trees but she seems fine and seems alone."

the group sped ahead following her steps

"Over here!"

"I smell her!"

"I hear her!"

"Bella!"

"Edward?"

suddenly Bella was surrounded by anxious faces looking at her, as she was sitting in the snow. her cheeks were rosy and glittered with the drops of melted snow. her eyes took in everyone with a very confused look.

"is there something wrong? what happened?"

"are your legs broken? why are you in the snow like this? who did this?"

"guys, for once I can honestly tell you I'm fine. really, nothing's broken or hurt or anything. why are you so worried?"

"but I saw you lying here, looking dead" answered Alice.

"I was just lying here enjoying the sounds of the snow and the woods. didn't you find my note in your room Edward?"

all eyes turned to him. Edward's sheepish look answered the question for everyone.

"Bella why are you wearing Emmett's boots they have to be about six sizes too big."

"I know I should have asked and I'm very sorry I took them. I didn't bring any boots and since they weren't being worn I thought they wouldn't be missed. I just wanted to come take pictures before people trampled all over the snow. it's amazingly beautiful out here and oh I found where an owl caught some breakfast!!"

"you didn't eat it did you?"

"I never saw the owl, just his print in the snow."

what about the mouse?""

"why would I eat a mouse, never mind a raw one" as she grimaced in reply. A silent ripple of relief went through the hunting party.

"did you guys have fun playing in the snow? who won the challenge?" as Edward pulled her up from the ground and tried to check her for broken bones without being noticed.

"the game got called off for hunting"

"the snow must take all the fun out of it for you guys. even I can track in this stuff! aren't snow days the best!!"


End file.
